The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a system and method for providing audible outputs in a pre-boot environment in a computer system.
Computer systems do not typically provide visually impaired computer users with an audible output to enable the users to determine what is being printed on a display of a computer system prior to an operating system loading. Accordingly, visually impaired computer users may have a difficult time diagnosing failures and changing system configurations in computer systems. In addition, providing technical support to a visually impaired computer user whose computer system will not boot provides some unique challenges for a manufacturer or a vendor of the computer system. Similarly, visually impaired employees may be reliant on other personnel in a workplace environment when their computer systems will not boot.
It would be desirable to provide visually impaired computer users with an ability to diagnose failures and change a system configuration of a computer system in a pre-boot environment. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing audible outputs in a pre-boot environment in a computer system.